


Offer

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs 2016 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, oprarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Luffy asked him to join his crew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sixth entry into tumblr's One Piece Rare Pair challege for 2016. Please read and review!
> 
> Unbetaed.

 

Day 6:  Chaotic/Wanted

Luffy/Bepo

 

"You /have/ to come with us!  I want you on my crew!  You're really cool!" Luffy cried, bouncing ahead of the mink.

 

"I can't, Luffy-san, Captain needs me!  I'm his navigator," the white bear explained for the umpteenth time.

 

"Besides, I don't think I could fit in very well with your nakama.  They're rather chao...."

 

The mink never got to finish his thought, having inadvertantly walked in between a pissed-off Sanji and a furious Zoro.  A shoe heel smashed up against one side of his head at the same time that the flat of a katana hit the other.

 

Bepo was out like a light.


End file.
